


Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Adventure, Beginnings, Commitment, Drabble Sequence, Escape, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, Inspiration, M/M, Male Friendship, Medicine, Monogamy, Pillow Talk, Pool & Billiards, Power Play, Romance, Scheming, Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of birthday drabbles for my fellow mods at the jim_and_bones comm, based on the Elton John album <em>Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy</em>. They do not take place in any particular order, but rather are posted in the order of the songs on the album.  (Rated explicit for the highest rated drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as separate stories, now as one chaptered work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _we've thrown in the towel too many times  
>  out for the count and when we're down  
> Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy  
> from the end of the world to your town_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For weepingnaiad, based on the song "Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

"It's raining."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"After last night," Jim said, stretching, "I'd think you'd be calling me Captain Fantastic."

"I’m no cowboy," Bones replied.

"Yes, you are," Jim said, chuckling.

Bones grunted in response.

Jim smiled; repetition had worn this particular exchange down to its shorthand. He stroked Bones’s hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Any plans for today?" Jim asked.

"Nope."

"Food in the house?"

"Yep."

"Reason to get out of bed?"

"None," Bones said, "but I'll give ya a reason to stay."

"Yippie ki-yay," Jim said, and let Bones pull him back under the covers.


	2. Tower of Babel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _someone called us Babylon  
>  those hungry hunters  
> tracking down the hours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lindmere, based on the song "Tower of Babel" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

Bones held his breath until their shuttle and its cargo were within sight of the Enterprise and out of range of any of the planet's weapons.

Jim, predictably, hooted like a teenager taking a joyride.

"How in the hell did we get away with that?" Bones asked.

"My natural ability and your charm, Bones. Starfleet Intelligence will be glad we got this."

"And blame us if it goes sour."

"Maybe, but as long as you and the rest of the crew and Pike know the truth, the rest can go hang."

"That's fine," Bones said, "so long as we don't."


	3. Bitter Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm sick of tra-la-las and la-de-das  
>  No more long days hacking hunks of garbage  
> Bitter fingers never swung on swinging stars_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiliglia, based on "Bitter Fingers" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

Bones glanced at the comm Jim wasn’t answering.

“Told them I’d meet in a month,” Jim said. “Not talking ‘til then.”

“They’ll just keep calling.”

“Let ‘em. I’m tired of playing cruise ship for admirals and then cleaning up their messes. They sent us on a diplomatic mission but never let us actually do anything.”

“You’re planning something,” Bones said, wagging his finger. “You’ve got that scheming look.”

“Maybe,” Jim replied.

“And it’ll work?”

“Probably. Anyway it has to.”

“Gonna let me in on it sometime?”

Jim grinned. “How could I not?” he said. “You’re my ace in the hole.”


	4. Tell Me When the Whistle Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _will the street kids remember? can I still shoot a fast cue? has this country kid still got his soul?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hitlikehammers, based on the song "Tell Me When the Whistle Blows" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

Bones said, “Let’s go play pool.”

“Get out of the house,” Jim said. “Sounds good.”

But he saw ghosts of himself in every corner. As the bar filled up with locals and shipyard workers, older ones nodded their greeting, but the younger ones couldn’t see the local hero Starfleet poster boy in the scruffy man shooting pool.

“Play you for the table,” said a kid and her buddy, as banged up and defiant as Jim had ever been.

“I think we can take ‘em,” Bones said.

Jim smiled for the first time since they’d walked in. “I know we can.”


	5. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _sweet freedom whispered in my ear_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For abigail89, based on the song "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

“This is where you lived?” Jim asked, looking around the imposing entrance hall of the large house.

“Yeah,” Bones said, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Not exactly homey, I know.”

“Homey?” Jim asked. “More like a mausoleum.”

“Well I felt like I was dying most of the time I lived here.”

Jim stood closer and held Bones’s hand.

He sighed. “Dunno how I managed to get on that shuttle.”

“You knew you’d meet me!” Jim said. “ _Obviously_!”

“Of course.” Bones rolled his eyes, but he was laughing when Jocelyn walked in.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Life,” Bones said.


	6. (Gotta Get A) Meal Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _feel no pain, no regret  
>  when the line's been signed you're someone else_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For norfolkdumpling, based on the song "(Gotta Get A) Meal Ticket" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

It was a lifeline to a starving man, but it unsettled Jim that Pike could see right through him, when he'd tried so hard to hide.

He wasn't feeling any too sparkly walking onto that shuttle, for all his bravado about three years. The loudly protesting aviophobic drunk slumped next to him would have had him worried if he hadn't known that Starfleet rejected those with severe personality disorders.

Then Bones said, "I just need to start over." Those hazel eyes saw all of Jim and didn't flinch one little bit.

"Me too," Jim replied, looking right back at him.


	7. Better Off Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _if you ask how I am  
>  I'll just say inspired_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pixelmayhem, based on the song "Better Off Dead" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

On bad days like this one, Bones seriously wondered if joining Starfleet hadn't been the worst decision possible. He was weary of the monotony of clinic, had handed in a sub-par lab report for XenoBio 45, and needed to spend that evening chasing down his fellow committee members for that damn aviophobia conference that Pike had talked him into. What he wanted was sleep.

Then he met up with Jim, who over dinner chatted about a future where they'd be captain and CMO and take the galaxy by storm, and it all fell into place. Best decision possible, no question.


	8. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _maybe steak and eggs  
>  waking up to washing up  
> making up your bed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the_dala, based on the song "Writing" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

Jim was on the porch when Bones got out of the shower, glasses on and tapping the end of a stylus against his lips, which meant he was working a crossword puzzle. Probably in Klingon. It wasn't fair that someone that pretty should be that smart, but Bones wasn't complaining.

"Beautiful morning," Bones said.

Jim looked up at him, smiling. "Gorgeous now," he said.

Bones blushed and looked away. "Thought I'd fry up some eggs to go with that leftover ham. Maybe biscuits."

"All that and he can cook too?" Jim said. "I'm a lucky man."

"Me too," Bones said.


	9. We All Fall in Love Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _aching legs that often told us it's all worth it  
>  we all fall in love sometimes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sangueuk, based on "We All Fall in Love Sometimes" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

“How many times have we fucked today?”

“In all the excitement I kinda lost track.”

Bones chuckled.

“Hey, don’t laugh while I’m fucking you,” Jim said.

“Don’t quote twentieth century action movies while you’re fucking me and I won’t laugh.”

“Or,” Jim replied, and switched from slow and loving to hard and fast, pulling up on his knees and bringing Bones with him.

“Or.” Bones wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist, because he could shift gears just as fast as Jim could. Didn’t take long after that.

“Five,” Jim said when they were done. “And that was the best one.”


	10. Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _and just like us  
>  you must have had  
> a once upon a time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For withthepilot, based on the song "Curtains" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

"Could they be more adorable?" Jim asked.

"Not without rotting our teeth," Bones replied.

"They’re so bendy."

"I’m getting a crick in my neck just watching them."

"Think they’ll do it right there in the booth?"

"They just might. It’s that kind of bar."

Jim sighed. "Were we ever that young?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "You’re only three years older than Hikaru."

"True. And Pavel isn’t a kid anymore."

"Also, I’m still pretty damn bendy. Wanna do it up against that wall?"

Jim grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Inspired, old man?"

Bones smiled. "Let’s show those youngsters how it’s done."


	11. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you're just playing the game but the stakes are too high_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For blcwriter, based on the song "House of Cards" written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, from which the summary is taken.

Jim knew that many people had warned Bones about him. Heck, some of them had even bragged about it to _him_.

Sure, sometimes Jim's attention was temporarily captured by the new and shiny, and sometimes Bones's jealousy was warranted. And Jim had never responded well to being held too tightly.

But unlike the others, Bones was always a _challenge_ , never _boring_. So far it was easy not to stray, to always return.

What those nay-sayers didn't understand was, it had always been Jim orbiting Bones, not the other way around.

Bones might growl on occasion? But he knew it, too.


End file.
